The Day
by Hellmouth23
Summary: A documentation leading up to “The Day”. M Rated Jate three shot. Hope you guys will like it.RE WRITTEN EPILOGUE IS UP GUYS, HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEW NAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**The Day**

**Hey guys I'm back again and finally writing something that has also been playing on my mind for a while now, and since I value my hair the way it is, I've decided to type this two- shot up, hehe. Hope you guys will like it. Initially I thought of doing this piece under the restriction of a T rating, but the temptation to have some jate smut seemed to overpower my better judgement at the time, hehe ;)**

**Disclaimer : As usual I still don't own lost or Jack and Kate for that matter, but I'm hoping that Santa will make my wish come true.**

Enjoy

_(Flashback - 4 months ago)_

_The unfortunate threat they had come to unfortunately know as the Others had indeed been defeated by their opponents. Leaving their fellow follower Juliet to stray more towards the way of the Flight 815 survivors. Ever since she had been accepted, she had in turn revealed more secrets concerning the island, but in the process her friendship with a certain Doctor had also excelled into that of a slight involvement, but the watchful brunette always knew that it was more Juliet initiating the relationship rather than him, and as the time went on her assumptions were proved right, especially one night when virtually the whole camp were abruptly brought out of their sleep and tents by a loud noise._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" a blonde haired woman screamed out as she undid the last few buttons of her pale yellow blouse. Her form being accompanied only minutes later by a taller form they had come to know and regard as their leader._

"_Jules I'm sorry I……"_

"_SORRY FOR WHAT JACK. FOR TRYING TO CONVINCE ME THAT YOU FELT NOTHING FOR HER OR THAT YOU JUST CALLED HER NAME OUT WHILE WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO MAKE LOVE." she screamed into his face while trying her very best to wipe away the tears that fell at a frantic pace along with her rapidly beating heart, and when he failed to respond in any way to make her see otherwise, she just ran straight into the seemingly abandoned depths of the jungle before them. _

_The rest of the camp just stood there gob smacked at what they had heard, but no one was more shocked than the brunette herself. For she knew who the blonde was referring to and the looks she got from the other survivors following that argument was enough to prove that. This is all my fault, she said to herself as her eyes continued to focus on the now defeated man who looked pretty close to his end now. _

"_Wow. Looks like someone's having a bad day." she heard one of the survivors mumbling to the person next to them and the response that person gave in return was enough to raise a sense of hatred from her. She was being labelled yet again as the source of blame. Although to a certain extent she couldn't argue over it, cause she was the reason he was like this. She was the reason that it came to this._

"_Hey" she offered rather shyly as she took note of his seemingly nonchalant expression. A sight that sent shivers up and down her spine. The chill getting that much more intense as he brushed past her to head for the woods. The same place he knew Juliet would be completely lost in, realistically and emotionally. However the very next moment he was stopped short by a hand grasping hold of his upper arm, and as much as he wanted to simply rip himself out of her grasp and walk away, he knew that he couldn't have the heart to. Not when it came to her._

"_What do you want Kate?" _

"_You wanna talk about it?" the brunette immediately offered while trying her very best to catch hold of a sense of focus with him. The darkness of the night not helping in the slightest, but her determination to help him somewhat shining through and then gaining some sense of wordless compliance from him in return._

"_And what's there to talk about."_

"_C'mon Jack you know what I……"_

"_No."_

"_What do you mean Jack?" she enquired of him while pushing away the tears that had already surfaced at having to personally experience this surprising sense of negation, especially from the one person she cared more than she wanted to admit, especially to herself._

"_I'm saying that I'm done with this Kate. In fact I'm done with everyone here on this beach…………………I'm leaving." he replied in a hushed manner and then hung his head at the last part. The outcome of what he had been feeling over the past few months finally spilling out in the form of this confession. _

"_Why Jack. Why are you doing this?" she pleaded of him through a combination of her voice and a pair of tear filled eyes looking at him with such pain that it ripped his heart in two, but lucky for him the cover of the night sky failed to show and convey that knowing of pain to her in it's complete entirety._

"_You officially don't have the right to ask me that anymore Kate. Not after everything that's happened." he explained to her while harbouring a steely gaze. A gesture to show her not only how determined he was in his statement, but of how blatantly annoyed he was about the choices she had made of late. Choices that sadly didn't involve him._

"_Jack I….."_

"_Don't" was the next thing he said to her, right before he slung his packed backpack over his shoulder and then walked out, leaving her to finally let the tears fall. _

_(End of flashback)_

"Wow guys, you really didn't have to do all of this." the brunette expressed with a tearful smile. The other three women behind her mirroring that very smile, but unlike the brunette, their smiles rooted from a sense of satisfaction. An aspect you would naturally experience once you've achieved the expectations of a loved one. The brunette before them being a perfect and equal example.

"Oh c'mon it's just a few decorations here and there."

"Well thanks so much guys. I never thought that I would get to experience this. I mean to crash on an island and find the best thing that has……………………..

"Evening ladies" a deep and familiar voice announced itself at the entrance of the tent the four women were currently residing in.

"And what can we do for you?" the small blonde woman offered as she tried to manage a fussy Aaron in her arms , while the other two tried their best to hide the elegant creation they had been admiring not so long ago.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow this lovely lady for a few minutes." the tall man asked as he physically neared himself to that very woman. Her thick brown curls and green eyes showing effortlessly through a combination of the natural moonlight, and the glow of the massive bonfire on the beach that still stood as a signal for rescue, even though a distinct majority of the survivors had given up on it a long, long time ago.

"Well "this lovely lady" is busy at the moment, and besides how stupid do you think we are." the other blonde woman teased, eliciting a joint chuckle from the other women around the scene, and the tone of their laughter excelled that much more when he just hung his head in obvious shame of what was being implied here, but to a certain extent he couldn't help it. 7 hours was too long to be away from her.

"Okay, okay guys I think we've embarrassed him enough" the brunette expressed while moving closer to the man who continued to keep his gaze planted on the floor. More so the sandy beach substance that would have to do for the time being.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to my fiancee." was what she uttered next with a proud smile adorning her face and the man behind her couldn't help but join in with the atmosphere of that sentiment. The memory of when he first asked her all coming back to him.

_(Flashback - 2 weeks ago)_

_Things on the island seemed to finally take a turn for the better, especially a certain couple who also seemed to be at their best at the moment._

"_So what are you doing tonight?" a voice behind her breathed against her skin while her body was also welcomed with a pair of arms almost naturally wrapping themselves around her slim waist._

"_Sinking." she expressed right before she turned herself around in his arms. Her lips already leaning in for a physical proclamation that he was more than willing to offer in return. _

"_Mmmmmm you taste like guavas." Jack breathed passionately against her mouth, right before he sealed himself within the passionate entanglement he had been engaged in. The blissful feeling of her taste being too much of a temptation for him, and all he could think of at this point was acquiring more of it. However he knew doing something like that would only attract unwanted attention. So with that he reluctantly pulled away with a groan. His need already showing for her, emotionally and physically much to his obvious embarrassment, but thankfully the brunette was quick enough to pick up on it through the dark, and with that they both headed back to the nearest form of cover. Her shelter being the closest and best choice at the moment. _

_Once they arrived within the fairly compact but quaint confines of her tent, she found herself almost immediately being lifted into the air and then planted gently over the soft substitute for a bed. The addition of his broad and solid form over hers making her forget everything else other than the feel of his masculine texture brushing against her more delicate one._

"_God you are so beautiful" he mused in complete awe and admiration as his current position allowed his for him to observe and absorb every feature that created this object of perfection. _

"_You really know how to turn on the waterworks don't ya" the brunette half joked before her emotions got the better of her. However much to her surprise those tears didn't make their usual and expected path down the recess of her freckled cheeks. Instead she found them being kissed away with the utmost care by the man above her._

"_Jack." she mouthed out in a trembling voice. The tone already alerting him into protector mode and when he saw the raw emotion in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile at knowing that he could do that for her. That he was the reason for that sense of emotion to swell from within her in the first place._

_It was time for that step. That step towards a future, their future._

_(End of flashback)_

"So what did you want to talk to mppphhh" Kate attempted to enquire off the man who was walking aside her the last time she saw him, right before he was in front of her and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. His longing for her being portrayed in this solitary kiss, and like always she sunk further into his welcoming warmth along with the pressure she started to put into the kiss as well. Their tongues crushing against one another in a well rehearsed dance of exploration and devotion.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long now." he gasped out against her lips. The thought of pulling away coming off as ridiculous at this point because he was too far in now, mentally and physically. _Well he hoped so sometime soon, _he ruefully thought to himself.

"Jack, we've only been apart for 7 hours." she replied while looking upon him ridiculously, but the twinkle present within her glowing gaze was what gave her away completely.

"And I've spent every single minute thinking of the many ways I'm going to have you. Maybe even before the wedding night." he expressed with all seriousness in his tone and expression, and before she had the time to absorb that information he had already grasped her even closer to him. Her body now rubbing against every inch of his, even the more private parts that grew equally aroused at the sudden contact. The gasp coming from her lips confirming and telling him that.

"Oh my Go……"

"You feel that Kate. Can you feel how hard your making me right now." he hissed only inches away from her face as he continued to grind against her in a typical dry humping motion, and as soon as it had started, it was interrupted by the rather rude and expected yell that came in the form of a dragged out Southern accent.

"Good night Sawyer." the brunette mouthed with a smile while she felt Jack almost instinctively grasp her closer to him. His fear of losing her to the Southerner always being a worry for him despite her numerous attempts to show him otherwise.

Never the less she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being. The reality currently wrapping itself even more tighter around her all the more enticing to her eyes and lips. Lips that started to make a slow and wet trail along the coarse and exposed skin that lay uncovered before her like a gourmet meal, and she didn't try to hold back when she finally attached her lips to the exact area. His lingering groan of appreciation revving her all the more, especially with her ministrations that had not only spread through her lips, but also through the coinciding movements of her right hand. The tips of her fingers moving ever so slowly across the expanse of his clothed torso and then daring to touch what lingered beneath and grew even further as a response.

"I want you so bad right now." he stuttered into her ear. His breaths coming in the form of several laboured huffs. The sensation warming and thrilling her at the same time, and for a moment she felt like giving in, but at the last minute she decided to pull away. Her recollection of talking to him about waiting till the wedding night to engage in something as meaningful as this coming back to her.

"Kate" he half moaned and whined, the latter gaining a sense of dominance, especially when she continued to pull away from him completely. Her expressions unreadable at this point, but he felt that it could just be the pure unadulterated lust clouding every fibre of his being at the very sight of it's source.

"I thought we were gonna wait till tomorrow night." the brunette expressed with a growing smile that managed to shoot his temperature up a few more degrees.

"Your mean you know that" he half joked while offering her the hint of a surfacing smile.

"Yeah, but you still love me" she replied while leaning into him once again. His slightly light hearted expression disappearing and being replaced with that previous dark look of focused lust, but in the end he tried to find some kind of balance.

"Well I can't argue with that or with our agreement as well so……."

"So…." she repeated in a dragged out manner, eliciting a chuckle from him due to the exaggerated and incredibly cute expression.

"So we can wait till tomorrow, but I'm telling you now, we have a lot to make up for." he offered with a growl and a squeeze of her sides at the last bit. Her wordless agreement to that being graciously conveyed through a kiss that was enough to change his mind once again, but this time he pulled away and then watched her slowly making her way towards the still lit tent where the other three women still were.

_The things he did for love._

The light of a new day shone brightly through every tent on the beach, waking the few people who decided to have a bit of a lie in before attending what everyone anticipated would be the biggest event to ever occur on a place they had learned to call home.

"I'm getting married today. I'm gonna become Mrs. Jack Shepherd." the brunette silently mouthed to herself with a smile that would literally put the daylight outside to shame. From there on things on the island had turned into a massive bustle, but the breathtaking outcome in the end was what made it all worth it. The entire frame of the altar was bordered with lilies, Kate's favourite flower, and they made sure to make that element a running theme throughout the entire area along with a few other meaningful elements that would make this moment perfect. Now all that was left to complete this setting was the two people who they had done all of this for.

"So……what do you guys think?" a nervous brunette asked as she twirled around what the other three spectators concluded to be one of the greatest creations of a wedding dress. The entire upper expanse of the dress twisted around to her left side. A feature Claire thought wouldn't work at first, but what she was seeing right now was enough to prove her doubts wrong. The gentle tautness of the material as it twisted caused for every inch of her brilliant figure to be shown. Not too subtly but just enough to accentuate her never ending beauty. The rest of the dress flew rather wildly around her, but that too hugged her perfectly. The chosen fabric they had managed to miraculously salvage out of the wreckage literally being a God send to this more than momentous occasion.

"Oh my God you look……" the other blonde woman managed to gasp out before her abnormally heightened emotions got the better of her. A part of this more than unexpected change in emotions being the 2 month bulge of her pregnancy by a man she never thought she would grow to befriend and then love as a result.

"Aww Jules it's gonna be okay." an equally tearful Kate replied before she was already being pulled in for a hug by the instigator, Claire who too joined in with the emotional moment, but each one of these women didn't cry for what they may have lost in the past. Instead they cried for what they had gained on a place they had least expected to get it.

Claire and Charlie had grown even closer after their face off with the Others, and the outcome of this sense of growth in their relationship had led to the birth of their first child together. Although in actual effect it was their second because Charlie was adamant that Aaron was his son.

Juliet went through a hard time herself and for a while as well, but in experiencing this it had only brought her closer to a person she never thought would be so surprisingly kind and generous to her in return. A person she had originally come to know as the conman Sawyer, but even when he was briefly with the others, she had always referred to him as James. A name that made him human in her opinion, and as the time went on she started to learn more and more about him. A month later and their relationship had excelled to a mutual and genuine sense of caring. A sense of caring that created a new addition to their relationship, a baby. At first Sawyer was obviously terrified of this change for several reasons. Most of them involving the fact of his influence as a Father.

Now 2 months later and that sense of worry had slowly dissipated, thanks to the one woman he had never expected to support him in the way she always did and continued to do. Despite her being the one who was going to experience this painful but worthy journey, right to the end.

"You ladies ready yet?" the four women heard a voice ask from the closed entrance to the tent they were in at the moment. Juliet smiling right away through her tears at the familiarity of that voice, but unlike her the other three women just groaned in frustration, right before they dissolved into a fit of giggles that Sawyer felt he was rightful to intrude on. A slap upside the head from the brunette being his penalty for having done that.

The rest of that time up to the wedding was spent in a state of nervousness, but along with that a sense of happiness existed as well, especially at knowing that this was finally gonna happen. That these two lovers were gonna be joined in the strongest form of commitment known to their existence.

The well timed playing of Charlie's guitar being a glorious reminder for Jack as he now stood at the decorated end of the beach isle. As Charlie strummed his best attempt of the Wedding March tune, Kate finally made her way over to the designated area. Her eyes glistening once again at the sight that lay before her, but through those tears a smile was elicited at not only seeing the man of her dreams looking at her with such love, but also the person who was giving her away today. Another person who had also accepted her faults and still befriended her.

"Are you ready?" Sayid asked as he looped his arm for her to take, and her slow physical nod of agreement was enough to make him smile in return, and with that the journey towards her new life had begun.

**Well there's part one guys and come next chap we'll see a continuation of the wedding of course and then the saucy wedding night, hehe. So what do you think guys, should I go ahead with the second instalment?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay first off, wow thanks so so much for all the reviews guys. So I guess I'm not the only jater envisioning something like this, hehe, but really thanks a lot. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me. Anyhoo without further interruption here's the second instalment and I hope you'll like it as much as the first ;)**

Enjoy

_(Flashback - After Jack had left the beach)_

_She spent at least the first half hour crying her eyes out. Everything surrounding her reminding her of him and the way she wished for them to be again, but it was too late now, or was it? She suddenly wondered to herself. The first shred of hope surfacing from within her previous gloom filled spirit. _

_(Meanwhile)_

_He honestly had no destination in mind at the moment, but it seemed that his legs were pulling him towards, a special place perhaps, he thought top himself as he continued on with his trek across the beach. His path now being closely followed by one of a smaller stride._

_Fifteen minutes later and he finally stopped. His feet failing to move any further. At first he wondered why this was, but as he took in the rather familiar scenery of his surroundings it all came back to him. The reason he had come here in the first place. It was the one area he could honestly call home. That was when she was around, he sadly thought to himself as he looked back at the small clearing. The very clearing she had appeared out of 7 months ago to this day. The day she so unexpectedly walked into his life and in turn changed his for the better. That was until he saw what he saw on those surveillance screens._

"_Hey"_

"_What are you doing here Kate?" he asked her in a nonchalant manner. His interest failing to show, even as she placed herself in front of him within seconds of that question being asked of her._

"_I wanna know"_

"_I'm not in the mood to deal with this ri……." he started out with the beginnings of a bitter chuckle adorning his tired features, but in a matter of minutes it turned into an expression of frustration. Frustration over how stubborn she was being, but she one the other hand had no choice. She had to make him see before it was too late._

"_I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry." she whispered while nearing her face dangerously close to his, and when she was inches away from his lips, she mouthed the continuation of her confession._

"_I love you too, so much." was the last thing he heard her express, right before he felt it again. The warm and creamy feeling he had so unexpectedly experienced that day in the jungle while trying to calm her down. Although now it was different because he felt a sense of sureness being portrayed through this kiss. It was like she was offering him something. Something more than just a sense of commitment. It was like she was offering him her soul and body, and for the first time in a while he felt comforted, but the reality of their predicament still lingered in the back of his mind, and that was what forced him to pull away from her. A grunt of discontent being elicited from the brunette as he did so._

"_I can't Kate……it's just….."_

"_Just what Jack. Aren't you tired of not being able to get what you want. Of not being able to love who you really want to love." she spoke in a trembling tone. The sound ripping through his heart like a thousand swords, but still his determination to get a proper explanation out of her seemed to still reign somewhat, and with that he decided to head out of this place before he too would break down, emotionally and physically._

"_So that's it?" the questioned was suddenly asked of him as he made the first step out of the brunette's presence. His thoughts being stilled along with it as well. The only thing reverberating through his mind now was that very question. Was this really it? Did he want this to be over? He asked himself in all honesty and in that very moment his mind was filled with a memory. His current surroundings doing it's own job of refreshing his mind of that memory even more._

"_If that were me I would have run for the door"_

"_No, I don't believe that. Your not running now." he expressed while maintaining a strong sense of focus with her so that he could get the true meaning of his words across to her, and in response she just blushed briefly before resuming with what she was trying to perform._

**"_You not running now"_**

_This line kept on plaguing his mind. Him marvelling at the irony of his own words. Was he going to be the one to run from this once and for all or would he take the leap and go with his heart instead of his head._

"_Jack?" he heard a soft voice utter, and in turn it pulled him out of his reverie as well. Although he wasn't immediate on his response to her question of concern. Instead he took the time to gaze at this vision in front of him in all it's beauty. The one element that always managed to sweep him off his feet no matter what, but he also saw that there was something missing from it. Something he felt he was weirdly responsible for, and the next minute his assumptions were confirmed with what she said next._

"_I've been so miserable all this time Jack. I miss the way we were Jack, but this time I want us to be more than that."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked rather dumbly. His mind already expecting the chosen answer but he wanted to hear her say it and mean it when she did._

"_I want you to love me Jack. I want you to love me right now cause I'm tired of waiting to see which one of us is gonna make the first move." she confessed in one hurried breath and by the time she was done she could clearly tell that she wasn't the only one who was shocked over what had just been said, but with it all she could still see a slight sense of hesitance in his gaze. Like he was afraid to delve into anything, let alone a relationship with her._

"_Jack please let me mppppphhhhh" she started out in a tired manner but her senses were perked up to a dizzying level when she suddenly felt his mouth over hers. It's pressure already gaining strength to match the passion she already felt bubbling from within her, and in seconds of feeling that emotionally, she also felt a physical change in her position. In the sense where she literally found herself pinned to the sandy floor by his much larger body. The more than evident element of his growing arousal already rubbing up against hers in a well practiced fashion, and feeling this it made her wonder, had he always thought about her in this way? Of being with her in the way she had dreamed for so many sleepless nights. _

_However before she had the time to think of it further, she was suddenly met with another scene. One that came in the form of a pair of brown eyes looking at her with such care and concentration that it made her skin burn, and soon it was accompanied with a genuine sense of happiness at what he mouthed before he took her mouth with his again. Her immediate agreement to his statement being conveyed through an eager but passionate kiss._

"_I'm not running now Kate. Not as long as I know that your with me in this for the long haul. You and me." _

_(End of flashback)_

Nearly every person in the crowd smiled at the sight that passed before their eyes. The accomplishment of getting to this day making everything that had happened in the past worth it, especially the two people whom this day was all for.

The only thing she could focus on however was the man at the end of the altar. His expression masking one of utter contentment and accomplishment. Accomplishment for having made it to this step, and as that thought passed through his mind, he was reminded of the night. The night he had asked her.

_(3 weeks ago to this day)_

_It was a night like any other for one green eyed brunette. Now she had grown accustomed to seeing Jack everyday. The highlight of her day being the time he would sneak into their tent at night. Them either falling straight into a deserving slumber or spending the time physically exploring and proclaiming their want and love to each other. _

_At first they had tried to naturally hide their relationship from everyone. The brunette constantly worrying about whether they might be judged for having done what they did not so many nights ago, but to a certain extent this sense of hiding proved to be an extreme turn on for the couple as well, especially Jack much to her surprise. Who also thought it would be fun to try and experience their sessions in the most unusual places. The sea idea being the most disastrous of all because it was that event that shed some light over their physically active relationship. Hurley being the first to see this of course, and within a matter of seconds the whole beach was bustling with the news of the day._

"_So do you think there's anyone left on this beach who doesn't know about us now." Kate joked with the man beside her who was close to giving into his combined exhaustion of their previous activities and his doctorly duties as well._

"_Jack? Jack?" she whispered when she got no response in return, and a smile immediately adorned her face when she saw that he was fast asleep. His expression so peaceful and content that it almost brought tears to her eyes, but in the end she wiped them away and placed herself closer to his warmth. The steady beating of his heart lulling her into a gradual slumber in minutes._

_A few hours later and she was being woken up with the sensation of a pair of moist lips making a slow and loving trail across the back of her neck, and in an attempt to enjoy the feeling a little more she continued to just lay there. His ministrations over her getting more intense. To the point where her body was now readying itself to accept him in the most intense manner, and as she felt his finger probing at the very area, she couldn't help but let out a squeal of pleasure. Her head thrashing against his shoulder as he placed a little more pressure over the area._

"_Oh Jack……" was all her mind willed for her to utter as the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers was added with another sensation. One that had her moaning even louder, and all he could do in response was smile with satisfaction while he took his fully hardened cock in his left hand and placed it at the designated area. Her pooling wetness making his journey that much easier considering the position he had placed himself in, but never the less it was maintained in the end and this time it was his turn to let out a dragged out moan of his own at having to feel that all familiar sense of pain mixed in with the pleasure, and moments later that he found himself wanting more. To be in her all the way, and with that he wordlessly pulled out with a grunt, and when she looked back to see what was wrong, he just gave her look of trust and he smiled when she simply moved to lie back. Her eyes and mind already understanding his need for her, and besides this position would benefit her pleasure as well. Her thoughts of the very feeling being fulfilled less than a second later with the feel of his full length finding it's destination within her yet again, and so perfectly, she thought to herself. Never the less all thoughts were pushed completely out the window when he started to move within her. The only thing being exchanged, other than the physical aspect of course, being the words of love and encouragement, and it wasn't long until they were nearing their peaks. Their verbal proclamations spilling out along with their release, but there was something else expressed within this moment. It's understanding shocking the brunette to say the least._

"_Jack what did you….."_

"_Marry me Kate" he said it again with all honesty in his gaze and tone, and for a few minutes the brunette below him just laid there completely gob smacked, and she had a good enough reason to be so cause a few months ago and they were barely conversing with each other, let alone making this kind of step towards solidifying the semblance of a future. One she felt could only hurt him in return, especially after having to face the penalty of her previous life, and as if sensing her worry he leaned his face even closer to hers and mouthed his more than obvious reason behind asking her this._

"_Kate I know what your thinking. What might happen if we ever get rescued, but what if we don't. What if we're meant to spend our lives in the most unexpected but perfect place. A place that gives you and us a second chance, and I don't wanna waste a minute of it." he expressed his voice thick with emotion, just as much as his eyes were now, and when she failed to respond he continued on with what he wanted to say. What he felt he needed to say to convince her of how serious he was about this, about them being ready for this stage._

"_I want you Kate. I don't think I've ever wanted a woman as much as you. When your not with me it physically hurts and having you this way isn't enough for me. I know I may sound a tad selfish in saying this Kate but I can't stand the thought of not having you as mine and mine only." he gasped out before he possessively took her mouth with his. A perfect way to conclude his argument and she was more than ready to comply in the physical way. However was she truly ready enough to match it with a verbal agreement as well, he honestly wondered as he continued to plunder her mouth. _

"_Yes" she mouthed against his lips, much to his surprise and immediate sense of growing excitement at having heard her finally say it. In fact his growing excitement got so out of control that Kate could literally feel every single fibre of his body shaking frantically, and when she repeated her response yet again he just took her mouth with his again. A smile gracing his features as she kept on saying it through her tears._

_(End of flashback)_

"Everyone we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." Locke spoke over the now hushed crowd. A genuine smile adorning his features at the sight before him. One he too knew was going to happen someday. It was fate, he concluded to himself before resuming with his priestly duties.

Jack and Kate on the other hand couldn't seem to focus on anything but each other. Each one being utterly captivated by the other's presence, and it wasn't until Locke cleared his throat for the vows to be expressed that they came out of it. Jack already taking the cue to go first.

"Kate…." he started out while taking her hands in his.

"Before I met you I was a complete mess. I never really cherished the things in life because in some ways I felt that they weren't worth it, but here it's a different story altogether, especially when it comes down to you. You allowed me to see a different side to myself Kate. One that I never even knew existed within me in the first place, and along with showing me that you gave me something else. A reason, a purpose and a will to love, and I wouldn't want to share that with anyone else but you. My friend, my soul mate, the love of my life."

His words had honestly left her speechless. Her mind incoherent of forming anything at that point, but as she gained a sense of focus with him, it all came to her.

"The first day I crashed on this island, I thought I was being punished. Punished for the things I had done in the past and as a result I thought that I wouldn't get to experience the more important things in life, especially in a place like this, but that all changed when I met you. You managed to break down my walls, made me want to love again and I couldn't be more grateful in return. My friend, my soul mate, the love of my life." she expressed with the utmost emotion in her voice and expression, and the person across from her was no different in showing that. Even when the next instruction to this event was offered from Locke.

"I do." Jack spoke out in a trembling voice as he placed the ring he had, had help in forging along with Sayid. The frame of the ring was constructed and entwined using a toughly based straw like material and a beautiful white lily stood in place of a diamond. The sight of this unique design causing her eyes to water for the thousandth time today but she couldn't help it. It was all so overwhelming but right at the same time.

"And do you Katherine Elizabeth Austen take Jack Christian Shepherd to be your wedded island husband. To love and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do" she expressed with no sense of hesitation in her voice whatsoever. A radiant smile replacing that expression of nervousness she felt at the beginning.

"Then by the power vested in me and everyone present here I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kis….." Locke stated with a smile and before he had the chance to finish, he was cut off by the two people in front of him already engaging in what he was just about to let them experience. Their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Mmmmmm" the brunette hummed as she pulled away from her husband. A title that hadn't really kicked into her thought system yet, but she was slowly grasping hold of the concept and what it would mean as well from now on.

"We did it baby." she heard him say and smile while he gently leaned his forehead against hers. His lips not being able to get enough of hers, and all she did in response was chuckle to herself while bubbling with emotion at the new nickname she had earned. One she hoped he would use all the time with her from now on.

"Mmmmm we did" she mouthed back, and before she had the time to finish he had already grabbed and whirled her in the air. Her smile turning into a shriek of laughter, and it excelled that much more when he walked down the aisle with her still in his arms.

The rest of the day had gone off with a blast. The night being welcomed with the sound of a celebration and it was a good enough reason to celebrate, but Jack and Kate were thinking of other ways to celebrate. Their friends honestly restricting them from having that at the moment, but in an attempt to not come off ungrateful they decided to mutually appease their friends. This agreement only lasting for the entire duration of two hours. The couple sneaking off at the last minute, and lucky for them the crowd of people on the beach were too busy in their festivities to even notice.

"Mmmmm C'mere" Jack moaned out in a hushed manner before he grasped hold of her form to him. His legs already making their way towards the direction of their tent, and the brunette was too caught up in his sultry ministrations to argue in any way, and to be honest when would she ever argue when it came to him.

Once they clumsily entered the confines of their tent, he laid her down over the rough direction of their makeshift bed. Her body being welcomed with the combined sensation of his hot body and the smooth and creamy feeling of something that had hit her back in the process of being laid over it, and when she briefly pulled away to look at the cause of this sensation, she just gasped out while tears sprung at her eyes yet again. White lilies.

"Jack how did you….."

"Lets just say that I've had this image in my head for quite a while now." he mused with a raise of the eyebrows, and his payment for having prepared this more than heart warming setting was a fierce kiss initiated by the woman below him. Their clothes soon following suit in the same fashion, and with no preparation or warning whatsoever he pushed himself into her in one quick thrust. Her mind still trying to work around the fact that he was finally within her, making love to her in the way she had longed to for three whole weeks. The entire duration they had to reluctantly maintain, until the wedding night. Them mutually agreeing to take full advantage of it, and Kate could tell that the beautiful man above her was gonna make sure of that. His thrusts starting off at a slow pace and then gaining speed along with her moans, but before he could get them off the edge completely he made the last minute decision to pull out. His reason appearing unclear before her eyes due to the lust that had possessed him.

"Jack what do you……" she attempted to ask anyway, but she was verbally silenced by his physical ministrations. His hands already grabbing hold of her hips and then moving her onto her knees. The position already raising a sense of excitement from within her, especially since they had never engaged in something like this before, but oddly enough a part of her felt a tinge of disappointment at the fact that she wouldn't be able to feel him against her while he made love to her, and as if already reading her discontent he pulled her into his chest from behind with the help of his right hand. His left holding her hips in place while he plunged into her yet again, this time from behind, and almost immediately all regrets of this position had flown out the window. Her moans of complete appreciation due to the intrusion proving that to him and anyone who might have been close enough to hear her cries.

Fifteen minutes into their lovemaking and the pace had gained even more speed. The forming sweat on their bodies melding into one another, much like their bodies were as they maintained the dance they had created so lovingly. However as much as their love for each other grew in this connection, so did their lust for each other, especially Jack who was literally being driven by it. His breath so hot that it was burning the surface of her equally moist and warm skin, and before she could verbally express what he was doing to her, he beat her to it.

"Your so wet Kate. So wet and so fucking hot…..ahhhh" he moaned out while briefly throwing his head back. An attempt to slightly exaggerate the verbal proclamation, but most of it was due to the passion he felt as he frantically moved within her slippery depths. His object of desire fitting within hers, like a key to a lock.

"Oh God baby if you could only feel how good your wetness feels against my skin. I wish ahhhhhhh…I wish I could taste it as well." he confessed, his voice getting higher and more urgent at the last part. His tone dripping with need, and in response her mind started working on the possibilities on fulfilling his request, and then she was suddenly hit with an idea. Her fingers already travelling down the expanse of her own body and then to the source of her pooling warmth and wetness. Her index finger expertly acquiring a good amount of her sex. The scent already hitting her senses and the change in breathing she felt against the back of her neck was enough to suggest that he knew what she was up to, and with that she wordlessly placed her dripping finger at the entrance to his mouth. His lips instinctively parting and then sealing over the tip. The suggestion of his liking to the taste being conveyed through a low moan, which in fact sent her finger deeper into his mouth, and weirdly enough the action turned her on that much more, especially when he started to move his mouth up and down her finger. His eyes gaining a strong sense of focus with her while he continued to thrust his virtually vertical cock into her. The combined movement of his mouth and cock getting her over the edge within minutes and he wasn't long in following her. His cry of release coming in the form of six words. Six words that had her saying and meaning the same thing in return.

"I love you so much Kate."

"Wow, so this was some wedding night huh." the brunette struggled to say once she got hold of her faintly laboured breathing.

"Just wait and see what I have planned for the honeymoon. " he responded with a teasing smile, and the moment from there on erupted into laughter, right before it turned serious and passionate once again.

**So there it is guys "the Day". So what do you think?? I was thinking of maybe adding a short epilogue and also a little sneak peek of the honeymoon, but that all depends on your feedback guys. **


	3. Epilogue

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys I'm back again and as promised with the epilogue. I really thought that you guys wouldn't want to have one but I'm so glad that you did, hehe. So without further interruption here it is guys and I hope you'll like it in it's slightly re written form :)**

**P.S. Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews guys :)**

Enjoy

**Cole, 6 months old - Jack and Kate**

**Allie, a year and a half (almost two, hehe) - Sawyer and Juliet**

**Adam, 2 years old and Aaron, 3 - Charlie and Claire**

She had been extremely active today much to the assumption of the two gasping people behind her.

"Let's go swinking" a little voice screeched out in utter joy over seeing that very crystal blue expanse of the horizon. A feature that was so rare to the eye now, being that this wasn't their home anymore. Home was the "Domain".

"Mommy, Daddy c'mon" the little girl stressed out when her parents failed to quicken their pace to act on their daughter's wish, and her expression of agitation grew that much more when they came to a complete stop, a smile on both their faces.

"Alright, alright." the shaggy haired man expressed while teasing his daughter even further with the gradual trudging of his feet. A sight that made their audience chuckle to no end.

"What you smiling about Blondie." the man teased, getting nothing but a half hearted snarl at the very referral of the name she begged him not to use on her. She felt that in some ways it made her sound cheap and meaningless. Even though in real effect she knew she was nothing of the kind to him, but still she never liked it.

"Daddy why you cawwing her "Bwondie"? her name is Mommy." the little girl spoke with an expression of pride and accomplishment. A gesture, besides the ocean blue eyes, that made her look so much like her Mother, the man across from her thought as he continued to gaze on at his family. A real and heartfelt smile adorning his features.

"Race ya" Sawyer suddenly announced towards the now vacant space before him as he found his daughter already half way down the beach, squealing in delight over thinking she had already won the race.

(Meanwhile- on the other side of the island)

She had been staring at the little bundle in her arms for what seemed like years, especially to the man now approaching her, but to a certain extent he couldn't blame her because he too found himself constantly mesmerised by the little person she was holding at the moment. The very thought of it astounding him till this day, but the more he stared into those green eyes his little boy had inherited from his beautiful Mother, the more he felt that he could do this. That he could be the father he always wanted to be.

"Hey" he announced himself at the entrance to their place where the brunette could be seen sitting on the swing. The little bundle in her arms so peaceful and silent.

"Long day at the Office?" the brunette teased in response. The wicked smile on her face being the dead giveaway, but he smiled anyway through the stressful groan he was almost forced to let out after it. Even with living here, his doctorly duties didn't seem to change along with it. Instead it got even more hectic. Him eventually earning the title of the "Neighbourhood Doctor".

"How has he been today?" he then attempted to enquire while physically lowering himself to the brunette's seated level. The sight of his sleeping son immediately calming the previous amount of tension in his body.

"Well earlier on he thought it would be funny to play hide and seek using Mommy's clothes as a cover, but other than that he's been an Angel. Isn't that right Cole." Kate revealed, cooing the last bit to the now waking infant. His little green eyes taking in the entirety of his scenery.

When it came to names both Kate and Jack were honestly at a dead end. Their initials choices being that of girl's names since Kate convinced herself and Jack that they were having a girl instead of a boy, but her assumptions were of course proved wrong when they had a boy instead. The unexpected outcome managing to excite both parents that much more, and all they felt from there on was a sense of accomplishment.A sens of victory over the doubts each of them had about this relationship in the beginning. That sense of feeling had reminded Kate of something she had come across during their quest for names.

"_Cole meaning victory/ victory for the people."_

It just fit in her mind cause in her eyes this baby was not only a new start to her dream like future, but this baby stood for the victory in their relationship. A victory that dismissed any doubts and instead only promoted their love, commitment and devotion to each other.

"Penny for your thoughts." she heard a voice beside her express with a smile at not only her, but the sight of little Cole giggling to himself for some reason. His toothless smile always managing to melt their hearts, and that went for everyone else as well.

"Just thinking of how everything worked itself out in the end." Kate mused remembering every single moment of her life here. From the very first time she stepped foot into that clearing, to the day she gave birth to Cole. Her and Jack's 6 month old son.

"Any regrets?" he asked her anyway. Her silence creating a sense of worry to rise from within him, but as she gradually turned around and smiled while mouthing the words "none at all", he let out a sigh of relief and then gazed at his son once again. The knowledge of this little guy being here bringing him back to a memory. A memory he felt was the start of this miracle.

_(15 months ago)_

"_So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" the brunette behind him inquired for what seemed to be the millionth time, and if it was any other day then he would have confronted her with an expression of slight frustration, but today was not like any other day. Today was the start of their two week honeymoon. _

"_Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it." Jack replied while gaining a better grasp on her small hand. Him taking extra precaution due to the fact that she had a blindfold wrapped around the expanse of her currently closed eyes._

_His original plan for their honeymoon was to just to start with a special picnic at their spot, and then venture into the jungle for an expedition of their own, but Juliet's last minute suggestion of allowing them into the previously populated Other's neighbourhood seemed to be a better choice, and besides that was now part of his wedding gift to her too. Then a week after that she would get the second part, and he knew that it would shock her to say the least._

_Fifteen minutes later and they were finally stepping foot into the suburban scenery, unknownst to Kate of course who was still itching to ask that very question again, but this time she wouldn't need to be silenced because they were already standing before the answer, and as the blindfold was finally removed from her waiting eyes, she just gasped in genuine shock at her surroundings._

_The entire house was furnished, and it's space was filled with aroma of lilies, a flower that lay scattered all around the house in crystal vases. The only thing sticking out from this more than quaint theme being the chilled champagne bottle and the two glasses that lay next to it on the side table in the living room. Plans of it's use already branching towards a more lewd scenario._

"_Jack how did you……"_

"_I promised that I would give you everything baby, and this is just the start." Jack whispered into her ear from behind. His arms naturally winding their way around her waist. The combined warmth of the house and his embrace forcing her to let out a sigh of contentment._

"_Yeah well it's a pretty good start. Now I have a lot to make up for seeing as I didn't have the time to get you anything." the brunette expressed with a smile on her face but on the inside she felt nothing but guilt for all of this. She knew deep in her heart that she still didn't deserve it, especially this._

_As if sensing her worry, judging by her prolonged silence, he turned her within his embrace, and firstly gained a good sense of eye contact with her before he made his statement._

"_I love you Kate, more than anything in my entire life and one of the reasons I love you is your kindness. A kindness that brings forth a strong sense of honesty along with it, and it's part of what makes you so beautiful in my eyes. The most wonderful gift in the world to me, my beautiful wife." he revealed, smiling ever so brightly at the last part. _

"_You really are something you know that." the brunette expressed once she managed to gain some sort of control over her bubbling emotions._

"_Is that a good thing?" he asked her in a teasing manner but he could see that words weren't needed as a response. The swelling emotion evident within her gaze was enough to convince him that she was more than grateful for this gift. The kiss following after this wordless form of thanks proving it to him even more. _

_However the emotional moment was extremely short lived. It being replaced with one of lust and longing, Jack judged as he felt Kate's right hand already moving to grasp the source of his growing desire. It's excelling growth making it that much more painful for him, and she wasn't helping in the slightest, especially when she sub-consciously grinded her pelvis into him. The moan slipping out of his mouth at that very moment adding fuel to her fire._

"_Kate we……"_

"_I need you Jack. I need you in me so bad please….." the brunette literally whined while making note to physically stress what she had just expressed. His resolve failing miserably as she continued on with her ministrations, and when he made a last attempt to delay her demands, she took hold of the situation and pushed him further into the depths of their apartment. His form being forced to lie over the nearest surface, the stairs._

_Once he was placed firmly over the expanse of the slightly uncomfortable surface, she placed her hands over the length of his body once again. All thoughts of that very sense of discomfort flying out the window at seeing and feeling her hands on him, and his breath came to a stand still when she reached the area of his jeans. His arousal more than evident through the now offending material, the brunette concluded to herself as she paid the least amount of attention to it. Her focusing more on the bulge that seemed to grow even more under her watchful eyes._

"_I've waited for this long enough, and we can clearly see that you feel the same way too." the brunette confessed while her hands expertly undid the button to his jeans. Her face scrunching up into a cutening expression of frustration when one of the buttons to his jeans failed to come undone, and with a loud groan to help voice this frustration she finally got it off. The secrets of what it hid finally spilling out into her waiting hands._

"_Ahhhh fuck baby." Jack managed to groan out before he bucked further into her already working fists. Her hands having to work even more of him as he grew a few more inches, much to her shock of seeing it happen. The sight of it displayed before her making her go cross eyed with pleasure, but in the end she focused on the task at hand, and with one last look shared with him she slowly lowered her mouth over and onto him. Them both moaning out loud at the contact that was just initiated. Jack a little more than Kate being that he was the one receiving the pleasure, and the brunette was more than ready to give him that and more. The taste she started to feel on her tongue making what she was doing all the more satisfying, but as his moans grew louder, so did her want for him. Her want for him to come. To have that salty liquid lubricating her taste buds and then slowly flowing down her throat, like a refreshing drink. The taste and sensation making her beg for more, and she knew that he would never disappoint her in return._

_The only sensible thing Jack could think of conveying at this moment were words of encouragement. His thoughts of playing this out rationally being thrown out the window as he felt her mouth loving more and more of him. However the very next moment it was all gone, the warmth, the pressure, and upon opening his eyes he could see something that forced him to knit his eyebrows in confusion. _

"_Kate……" he started off and barely had time to finish his question before he saw her walk back in with something hidden behind her._

"_Close your eyes." her first instruction came out in her best attempt of a demanding tone, but the erotic sight before her was doing a very good job of distracting her the entire time. Never the less he followed through with it in the end and waited anxiously but patiently for what she had in mind, and less than five minutes later he was rewarded with the outcome of his patience. The chilling but arousing sensation he now felt around his cock making him incapable of doing anything at this point, breathing included._

"_Mmmmmmm" Kate found the time and will to express as she continued the swirling sensation she had created with her tongue and the small amount of champagne she had consumed to heighten this experience for him, and seconds later that liquid was accommodated with the start of another. The very taste of it making her smile because she knew what was going to come as a result of this slight teaser, and with a shout heard coming from him only moments later she felt it hit the recess of her tongue, and then gush down her throat with wild abandon. _

"_What?" she attempted to ask while masking a mock expression of honesty to clearly dismiss what she had just performed, and his answer to her question was to grab her into his arms and immediately attach his lips to hers in a fierce manner. _

"_God I love you." she heard him growl against her lips before he allowed himself to be completely absorbed into the lust and passion she was clearly exuding through her lips and rising body heat._

"_Oh take me Jack, take me right here." the brunette begged of him as she already started grasping the sides of his summer shirt. Her intentions coming off in a more than obvious way, and a part of Jack was more than ready to give into her requests. The evidence of his already growing arousal proving that point. However another part of him wanted this moment to be more than just a frantic paced fuck against the wall. He wanted to make this occasion a memorable one. A moment to commemorate their love and devotion to each other, and with that in mind he wordlessly grasped hold of her thighs with his left hand and tried his level best to balance himself with the right. The chosen position not only straining his strength but his control as well, especially with the rather shocking words of obscenity being moaned into his ear along the entire journey to the bedroom._

_Once he managed to get the door opened a bit, just enough to allow the two of them in, he placed her down on the floor and locked it securely behind him. The gesture forcing her to moan into the air at the very sight of his possessiveness over maintaining their privacy. When he was done, he briefly leaned against the door to gain some control over himself, and when he felt he was stable enough he turned himself around to face her. His gaze as dark as ever and what he expressed next was enough to prove why it had gone to this extent. Why his previously gentle brown orbs were now filled with nothing but lust and want._

"_Lie back on the bed and spread your legs for me." he instructed in a seemingly monotonous manner, but the slight smile of assurance he allowed himself to elicit at the end was enough to comfort her somewhat as she removed her clothing in an attempt to follow through on his request, and by the end of it she found herself surprisingly turned on at his focus on her and her now dripping center, she sensed as she felt the warm liquid spread further over the delicate skin. Her finger already travelling down to physically test this change, but halfway down and her finger was prohibited from continuing the journey any further. The reason being his very own hand stopping it, and when she looked into his gaze for an answer, he just smiled warmly at her while saying………_

"_I think that's my job, and I think it would only be fair if I got to taste you as well." he explained, and with a light kiss against her lips he travelled towards that very area. His lips taking note to physically attach itself to every part of her along the way, and when he reached his destination, he smiled at what he had been the result of, and then with no warning to her whatsoever he attached his lips to the moist area. His tongue already protruding out to taste and caress what lay beyond the surface. _

"_Jack, Jack" she kept on moaning while her body writhed beneath him. The movement making it hard for him to focus on loving properly, but in an attempt to appease both parties he briefly grabbed hold of the sides of her hips and made swirling motions over the skin with his thumbs while his mouth resumed with their ministrations. The combined motion of his mouth and hands bringing her to a mind numbing release, and the shout she expressed to help ride it out didn't sell the moment short in any way._

_Oh my…..wow….I" Kate tried putting into words of how good it felt to be loved by him in that way, and soon she found herself humming in pleasure over feeling his lips inching their way up to her face again._

"_So I take it you liked that." he asked her while wearing his own smile of satisfaction over what he too acquired from this experience. The evidence of it being tasted on the end of his lips as she passionately engaged with him as a response._

"_Mmmmm baby we gotta sto……" Jack attempted to ask of her as she grasped his head even closer to hers, so that she could taste and absorb more of him into her. Her body already revving itself up for another round, and as much as Jack wanted to just plunge himself into her and never surface, he knew that there would be consequences to their actions, their physical engagement being one of them, he thought to himself. Him feeling utterly ashamed for having acted so carelessly over the many times they had engaged in something like this with no barriers whatsoever._

_Over the duration of the time they had spent together they had talked about everything. Their lives before the island, their relationship and the most important one of all, their future. Well more so Jack at first because Kate would always find some way or another to change the subject. However one night he approached her about it, and at first she was extremely hesitant to even touch on the subject, but in the end she gave up and told him what Wayne had done to her, specifically the obscene physical acts he had inflicted on her. The outcome of that leaving her pregnant with a baby that she had lost four months into the pregnancy. The culprit of course being none other than the drunken bastard himself. The result of that confession of that memory had broke her down completely. All she could do to vent it out was allow for the tears to fall and seconds later he too joined her while still comforting her within his embrace. His words of promise and devotion clearly expressing itself to her. However till this day he still had a shred of doubt lodged into the back of his mind. _

_Would she ever want a family with me? Would it only bring back painful memories from her past? He asked himself._

"_I'm ready Jack." he suddenly heard a voice before him say with all meaning and intent in her tone. The realisation of what she meant nearly bringing tears to his eyes, the same way the brunette's had already started to fall freely down the path of her freckled cheeks. _

"_Are you sure about this Kate?" he asked her one last time while nuzzling his nose with hers. The focus gained still clearly evident._

"_I am. I can't wait to have a baby with you Jack. I want it all with you." she confessed with the utmost amount of emotion, and that was literally the final straw for Jack who just allowed the tears to fall freely over having been accepted and granted the most precious gift of all. The gift to create a life, and as he slowly inserted himself into her, he couldn't help but fill his heart with hope. Hope that one day he would get to hold his child. His and Kate's child._

_(End of flashback)_

Nine months later and Jack and Kate were rewarded with the birth of a baby boy. A vision that was beyond perfection in both parents' eyes. With the cute way his button nose twitched when he slept, to the way he used to light up a space with his dimpled smile. His big green eyes doing it's own part of accentuating that light and heart felt expression.

Two weeks after Jack and Kate's honeymoon, the survivors had joined and moved into their new home, the previously known _"Othersville", _that now had no name because every outcome they could have come up with either sounded too cheesy or just plain lame. So in the end they just referred to this place as their _"Domain". _Their chance to also start over, especially for Jack, Kate and their son Cole.

"So any regrets?" the question was asked of him in return, and with considering everything that had happened in the last few months he could honestly say……….

"None whatsoever."

**THE END**

**Sniff sniff there it is guys. The epilogue to "the Day". So what do you think?? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

Hey guys. First off I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing my fics, but of late I've noticed that my work has lost a certain essence about it, and that worries me a tad cause I really wanna achieve the best in my writing. So with that in mind I've come to the conclusion that maybe taking an indefinite sabbatical might be a good idea. Just to gain some focus on what Jate is, and how it should be written out in the way a lot of the other talented writers on this site do.

Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know that cause I didn't want to leave you all hanging without an explanation.

I was also planning on posting the Christmas one-shot titled "Mistletoe", but in the end I decided not to because I didn't want you guys to cringe any further, hehe. Anyway all I can say is thank you once again for supporting me, and I wish you all a Merry Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Maybe 2008 might be the year for me. I love you guys.

Regards

Russ


End file.
